


Distraction

by VeryImpressive



Series: Distraction [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Ass-Worship, Bruce is distracted, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, NIGHTWING BOOTAY, Slight Humor, lemon-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryImpressive/pseuds/VeryImpressive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce waxes poetic about Dick's behind. He can't help it -- it's right in front of his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

It was a delightful distraction.

I wasn't normally one for distraction on a general basis, I was usually very busy and had too much to do to even indulge in it. Granted my mind worked fast enough to usually get it all done within a span of an entire day, but occasionally it failed. It only _normally_ failed because of some obligation that I had as the head of the company, or at some societal gathering that I couldn't possibly hope to get out of.

Every now and then, it was a distraction that was far more wonderful.

"Jason suspects that the cocaine is being funneled from Florida up through Interstate 95 by semi truck," Dick leaned forward against the computer console and touched the screen, bringing up a highlighted route, and photos of the suspected drop point for the drugs. "It's nothing we haven't seen before, it should be an e-..."

Jesus Christ.

Dick had in his possession the most perfect behind on the _planet_.

"Bruce?" Dick questioned - but I paid him no mind and continued to stare.

I had seen and felt my fare share of asses in my lifetime.

Socialites.

Princesses.

Femme Fatales.

Blood thirsty, semi-immortal, mentally unstable assassins.

There was only one that beat them all, the only one that had ever drove me utterly crazy, the only one that drove me far enough up the wall to through my every inhabitation to the wind. It still blew my mind that it ended up belonging to him.

So firm, so round, so bitable - if it had been on any other person, I seriously doubted that I would have the urge to restrain myself. I would've taken that person, made them mine, and would never entertain the idea of letting them go.

I was only so lucky to have behind be on the most beautiful person I knew.

And someone who was already on my mind.

"I'm up here you know?" I finally looked up to acknowledge him.

Luckily he was amused and not offended by my staring.

Dick was truly beautiful, both physically and on the inside.

I placed a stoic mask over my face and blinked innocently, "What?"

"Well, the entire time I was giving you the report, you know - the report that _you_ asked me to get to you before we could finally sleep," I cringed inwardly as I noticed the slight tone of annoyance slipping through his voice. "All the while, I couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes glued to my ass, did they happen to be _yours_?"

I cocked my head to the side, and after failing in my attempt to continue with my innocent facade, I looked down and stared into my lap at my still-unformed legs.

"You know I have a thing about it when you wear your uniform," I bit out.

It came out as more of a mumble, though I was loathed to admit it.

"Oh yes, I know," Dick's voice was laced with sarcasm, and when I looked up, he was reaching down to remove the top of his uniform. I couldn't help but be blindside by the sight of his golden skin. "The first time that we had sex was when I was in my other one, you know the red one, I had to get a replacement, you tore it in _two_."

And I gasped when I lowered his bottoms down a quarter of an inch and stepped forward to straddle my legs in the chair. I groaned when he sat down right over my very interested member, and almost out of compulsion, I reached up to palm his cheeks in my hand.

"And not with your hands, you tore the hole in them with your _teeth_!" He spat.

"...Have you actually seen what you look like in those pants?" I squeezed my palms.

I let a small smile creep onto my face as Dick himself groaned and a hot blush spread rapidly across his cheeks.

"I've gotten a lot of comments about it," He managed to choke out a joke.

I growled.

More often than not, when things came into my possession, they never left it.

When I retracted my left hand from one cheek and pulled it back for a hard slap on his behind, an unrestrained grin came to my face when Dick threw his head back and moaned.

I could say another thing about my first Robin, he knew how to go from 0 to 100 in sixty seconds.

"Others may look," I looked up to meet his closed eyes.

And when my hand landed on the same cheek with another smack, I smiled in satisfaction as Dick began to shake his head from frustration, "You're the only one that gets to touch it though."

Good.

That's what I wanted to hear.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't attempting to rewrite Moby Dick - this was just a little bunny that wouldn't leave me alone - take it for what it is. It's a pure smut-ish drabble, plain and simple.


End file.
